militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
360th Bombardment Squadron
The 360th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last was assigned to the 303d Bombardment Wing, stationed at Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Arizona. It was inactivated on 15 June 1964. History Established in mid-1942 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb group; trained under Second Air Force in Idaho. Deployed to Southern California flying antisubmarine patrols over the Pacific coast. Completed training in southwest June–August 1942; deploying to European Theater of Operations (ETO) as one of the initial heavy bomber squadrons assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England, September 1942. Engaged in long-ranger strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, September 1942-May 1945. The 427th was one of the most highly decorated squadrons in the Eighth Air Force, attacking enemy military and industrial targets as part of the United States' air offensive against Nazi Germany. After the German Capitulation in May 1945 was reassigned to Air Transport Command. Reassigned to Casablanca, French Morocco, the squadron used its B-17 bombers as transports, ferrying military personnel from locations in France to Morocco, then south to Dakar in French West Africa or to the Azores for further transportation by other units. Inactivated in place in Morocco in late July 1945. Activated in the postwar Strategic Air Command in 1947 at Andrews Field, Maryland with B-29 Superfortress bombers. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget restrictions. Reactivated in 1951 as a B-47 Stratojet medium bomber squadron; aircraft not received until April 1953 when squadron received first production block of B-47Es. Conducted routine deployments and training during the 1950s and early 1960s. Inactivated in 1964 with the phaseout of the B-47. Lineage * Constituted 360th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 3 February 1942 : Inactivated on 25 July 1945 * Redesignated 360th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 11 June 1947 : Activated on 1 July 1947 : Inactivated on 6 September 1948 * Redesignated 360th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 27 August 1951 : Activated on 4 September 1951 : Inactivated on 15 June 1964 Assignments * 303d Bombardment Group, 3 February 1942 – 25 July 1945; 1 July 1947 – 6 September 1948; 4 September 1951 * 303d Bombardment Wing, 16 June 1952- 15 June 1964 Stations * Pendleton Field, Oregon, 3 February 1942 * Gowen Field, Idaho, March 13, 1942 : Operated from Muroc Army Airfield, California, May 28 – c. June 14, 1942) * Alamogordo Army Airfield, New Mexico, June 18, 1942 * Biggs Field, Texas, August 7–22, 1942 * RAF Molesworth (AAF-107), England, September 12, 1942 * Casablanca Airfield, French Morocco, c. May 31 – July 25, 1945 * Andrews Field, Maryland, 1 July 1947 – 6 September 1948 * Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona, 4 September 1951 – 15 June 1964 Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1951–1953 * B-47 Stratojet, 1953–1964 References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces